metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
RPK (RPK-74)
Kalashnikov RPK-74 ('''Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova or Kalashnikov hand-held machinegun) '''is a Squad Automatic Weapon version of the baseline AK-74. This classic pre-war machine gun has a great range and is very accurate, while at the same time being able to handle long bursts. The first one can be found in D6 at the shooting range, but becomes unavailable in shops until the player reaches Venice. It has a large magazine capable of holding 45 rounds (100 with extended magazines) and its accuracy can be compared to an improved Kalash, albeit with a slightly lower rate of fire. Overview The RPK-74 is an essential if you are going up on the surface or against mutants that need some serious firepower to take down. The addition of a drum magazine, a red dot sight and the laser sight makes this a well balanced and accurate firearm that will serve you well in tough firefights against soldiers and mutants, allowing for long bursts of accurate firepower when you need it. The downside to this gun, being an accurate weapon with a large ammo capacity, is that its rate of fire is slower than that of other automatic weapons such as the AK-74 , Bastard or Kalash 2012 , meaning that you can be easily outgunned in close quarters, but if you shoot first or take your opponents by surprise, you will stand a good chance of winning. It takes longer to aim down the sights and it has a slower reload speed than most weapons. This makes the weapon ineffective for close quarters combat in the Metro's corridors in most circumstances but can nonetheless be lethal versus opponents forced to approach the user down a long narrow corridor or opening with a clear line of sight. Surprisingly though, the addition of a Drum Magazine has no effect on reload speed of the RPK at all. The weapon is one of the most powerful fully automatic weapons in the game and can actually stagger mutants such as nosalises and lurkers, making it a welcome addition to your arsenal if you are going up against mutants both in the Metro or on the surface. Location RPK-74 variants in Metro: Last Light *One can be obtained from the Ranger armory during the first level. *One can be obtained near the end of Pavel - it's on a box right before the lever you need to push to progress. You won't find any other RPK-74 until the mid-game, so don't miss it if you want it. *One can be found in Nightfall - on a table in the small ranger house at the beginning of the level. *One can be bought from the trader at the beginning of Undercity. *One can be bought from the trader in Depot. *One can be obtained from the Ranger armory during the last level. Trivia * It is currently the only fully automatic weapon in the game known to stagger Mutants. * The bi-pod on the RPK-74 is always folded and cannot be used. * Artyom actually reloads the drum magazine incorrectly. He simply takes out the old drum and replaces it with a new one, like he would with a regular AK magazine. However, since the drum contains 100 rounds on a disintegrating belt, he should first connect the first round inside the chamber, then attach the drum. Simply putting the drum on is the equivalent of putting the empty drum back on. ** However, it is likely the developers knew this, but ignored it so that the reload speed would be the same as the regular 45 round magazine, though it would make it more realistic, albeit harder in a firefight. * AKS-74U, RPK-74 and Abzats are exclusive to the player. None of the NPCs use these weapons. ** However, in the Tower Pack DLC, the player can spawn allied humans with RPK's to fight nosalises hordes or soldiers. Gallery RPK z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game RPK-74, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. RPK z LL (całość).jpg|In-game RPK-74, unmodified, as seen at one of the firearm vendors in Metro: Last Light. Metro2034-RPK.jpg|This RPK is modified with drum magazine and IR scope Rpk.png 1280px-Soviet RPK-74.JPEG|Real-life RPK-74 with bipod extended Category:Weapons Category:DLC Category:Tower Pack DLC